


I'm a Cartoon (You're a Full Moon)

by PudentillaMcMoany



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Character Study, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Roof kissing, Vaguely disenyesque situations, the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudentillaMcMoany/pseuds/PudentillaMcMoany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiss on the roof in 3x05, from Vince's pov. Sans Etta James but with mentions of Donald Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Cartoon (You're a Full Moon)

Stroboscopic psychedelic lights spark behind his eyes, fingers glitter-tingling where they touch Howard’s face- cold with the night hair and with a nervous clammy sweat; sweet, in a way ( _breathe!_ , Vince thinks), and Howard smells like lavender soap (of all things!), and his moustache tickles him and their teeth collide, and it’s _fantastic_ , which is a surprise (not the moustache! but the way he doesn’t think it’s weird), speaking of which, how _weird_ is it that while he kisses Howard Vince cannot think of any of the usual things he thinks about while kissing, which are, in order:

  1. His chapstick sticking his mouth on someone else’s mouth (his lips come off: WOOPS);
  2. His chapstick smudging uncomfortably all around his own mouth (like flypaper);
  3. His hair sticking out under someone else’s fingers (no parenthetical needed: this is the worst possible declination of the event).



But he doesn’t think of these things now, as he happily tastes his own cherry chapstick on Howard’s lips.

The fact is that Vince likes to kiss, generally (usually in retrospective); he just doesn’t _enjoy_ it then and there, but tonight the moon’s so close, and Howard’s so close, that he closes his eyes and forgets how to breathe- and then he _opens_ his eyes, wants to see just how Howard looks like with his breath so shallow, with his hat all askew and the smile on his lips- but it’s  the noise  of all things that undoes Vince, _smack!_ , here they go, like a cartoon (paints a big red heart all around them), and then, _smack!_ , and it’s _so sweet_ , Howard looks _ so sweet  _ (Howard is a bit like Donald Duck, Vince decides, on a whim); and blast his smudged eyeliner, blast his chapstick and his hair (blast the shaman wants him dead), because: yes, he thinks, _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting to know these guys and still liking them a lot! Feedback from the Elders of this fandom on how I'm treating their babies is appreciated!


End file.
